boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Honeymoon is Over
Plot Home from their honeymoon, Cory and Topanga stumble upon a predicament. Topanga had said that she'd move out, meaning eventually, but Angela thought that she meant immediately. As a result, Topanga's things are on the floor and Shawn is in her room. Although outraged, Cory and Topanga can think of little else to do but let it fly and move into Cory's dorm. Even though it is against the college rules, they just plan to keep it a secret. Of course, Jack and Eric have commandeered the room, and sent the college a copy of Cory's and Topanga's wedding certificate so they can't move into any dorm. Next, they try Cory's parents. Alan is adamant that they cannot live with them. Amy wavers, but Alan persuades her to his side. Cory is furious, and leaves with his new wife. At the student union, Cory and Topanga ponder their options. Angela enters with Shawn and tells them good news: a married-people dorm opened up because a guy was shot by his wife. Shawn convinces them it'll be great, but it is evident as soon as they arrive that it is not. The hallways are dank and yelling can be heard from various rooms. There is a little boy, but he creepily whispers, "I see dead people." The room is a mess, with wallpaper peeling off, garbage strewn about, the couch torn, and vermin taking residence. Their neighbor, Kelly Aragon, enters with her infant daughter who won't sleep. She's miserable because she can't help her daughter and her husband's always away, as he is a med student. More alarming to Cory, the baby's crib is right across the wall. The following day, Mr. Feeny is dismisses his class prematurely due to the pathetic state of the newlyweds. He offers advice, but all Cory and Topanga care about is either money or housing, neither of which Feeny can offer. Even his advice, which they normally value, earns him nothing, as they describe him as a fortune cookie. Angela and Shawn see they're miserable, and try to help but can't. Cory seeks his father again, but he refuses to help Cory and Topanga, despite the fact that they're miserable. He says that they were warned of what they'd need to deal with, and did it anyway, so he needs to deal with it on his own. Cory returns to his dorm, where Topanga is waiting. He says they're stuck like that for a while, and Topanga isn't surprised. She made him a tuna fish sandwich. He gives her a flower and says he loves her. Jack and Eric also moved into Cory's dorm room because there was triplets across the hall. The triplets, Jack, and Eric met with Rachel in the student union. There the triplets inform Rachel that Jack and Eric promised to find another guy so they could all go on a date. Eric chooses a random guy who happens to be a triplet himself and him and his brothers go out with the triplets. Leaving Jack and Eric heartbroken. For 3 seconds they then decide to go do something else. Notes The tag is a series of outtakes by Daniel Jacobs, Michael Jacobs's son, attempting to deliver his line, "I see dead people." In the last shot, he delivers the line perfectly, but immediately turns to the crew offstage exclaiming "I did it!" ruining the shot.Honeymoon is Over, The Category:Season 7 EpisodesCategory:Season 7